KyuMin: Tanpa Kekasihku
by rainy hearT
Summary: Ya Tuhan, kuharap waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat. "Hikss... kau akan selamat Kyunie." Aku melihat ke sekitarku. "Ya! Tolong kami!" berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap akan ada yang mau menolong kami. Tanpa kekasihku, bagaimana aku tanpamu...?


.

.

.

.

Merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja mengikatku. Takut_

Aku sungguh takut.

Tapi, tetap berusaha menatap penuh keyakinan pada apa yang kugenggam sekarang ini. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mata kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum tampan dan mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Wae?"

Hanya menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya posesive di pinggangku. Aku tahu, dia akan selalu menjagaku. Tapi, perasaanku_

Ya Tuhan...

Jangan pisahkan kami...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ rainy hearT~**

**.**

Present

.

**_ TANPA KEKASIHKU _**

**.**

**.**

Length : TwoShoot

Rated : T

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Angst |

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || Langit begitu gelap, hujan tak juga reda... ku harus menyaksikan cintaku terenggut tak terselamatkan...||

**.**

**.**

**Just KYUMIN**

**.**

**Hello~ hello~**

**Balik lagi dengan Twoshoot. Mianhe untuk yang lain-lain, feelnya belom dapet jadi susah banget buat nerusinnya. Hahhaha...**

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya Agnes Monica, The Most Fantastic Singer. Ah... aku cinta banget ma semua lagunya. Ada yang dulu req lagu agnes buat jadiin FF. Tapi entah tuh lagu susah dibikin pas ma FF nya. Berhubung lagi pengen sedih-sedih, makanya aku pilih lagu ini.**

**.**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**- Tanpa Kekasihku -**

.

.

.

**_ Part 1_**

.

.

.

.

"Kyu!"

Sungmin berteriak senang saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

.

Greeep...

.

Sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat tubuh penuh Sungmin menghambur ke pelukannya. "Kyuuu! Aku merindukanmu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Begitukah?" merasakan gerakan mengangguk di dadanya, Kyuhyun kemudian kembali tersenyum puas. Ia mengusap perlahan rambut hitam yang begitu lembut itu. "Kenapa Konsermu dengan Yesung hyung dan Wookie jadi selama ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Sungmin mengecek tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kita lihat, apa kau baik-baik saja." Sungmin mulai mengecek tubuh Kyuhyun. sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melihat keseluruhan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali meraih tubuhnya, memeluknya cukup erat. "Kyu..." Sungmin mendesis lirih saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan singkat di pelipis kanannya.

"Ayolah, Min hyung. Aku baik dan sehat. Jadi jangan bertingkah seperti Ummaku yang selalu cerewet padaku. Hmmm... bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sangat baik, bahkan aku banyak makan karena di sukira mereka selalu memberikanku makanan kesukaanku. Heuh... sayang kalau aku tak memakannya."

"Hahaha... Baguslah, aku takut kau melakukan diet selama aku pergi. Kelihatan sekali jika tubuhmu selalu lebih berisi setiap kali aku kembali." Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda dan, "Awww... yahh... sakit hyung."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu? Kau menyindirku?"

"Hyung... ishh..." Kyuhyun mengusap pinggang kanannya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sungmin. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hei... aishh.. ayolah jangan merajuk." Kyuhyun menarik kembali tubuh Sungmin yang berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak merajuk..."

Sungmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan terus saja berusaha untuk menepis lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak meraih tubuhnya.

"Ya... apa kalau bukan merajuk? Kau ini sudah besar hyung, berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan."

"Mwo?" Kedua mata foxy itu membulat. "Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun cukup keras hingga namja itu jatuh di kasur empuknya. "Kau bilang aku kekanakkan!? Yah! Apa maksudmu Cho?"

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sedang kesal sekarang. Tapi ia sungguh senang menggoda namja manis itu, baginya itu satu hiburan yang selalu bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. "Yeah... kau kekanakkan dan menyebalkan. Lagi pula kau juga selalu merajuk untuk merayuku. Heuhh... bahkan kau selalu saja mengaturku. Tak beda jauh dengan Umma dan Ahra Noona."

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Yeah... kau itu seperti itu, hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya. Kau sudah dewasa hyung, jadi berubahlah."

Raut wajah Sungmin seketika berubah. Ia menatap kosong ke arah Kyuhyun. Pikirannya sibuk mengulang moment-moment terakhir ini. Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan member lain. Entahlah, pikiran Sungmin terus sibuk melayang kemanapun meski ia tahu, pemikirannya itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa 'tersingkirkan.'

"Kyu..."Suara Sungmin sungguh lirih. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun dan berdiri dengan baik di sisi bed itu. "Jadi seperti itu yang kau rasakan? Begitu?"

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya terlalu menanggap serius candaannya, Kyuhyun mulai mengerluarkan keringat dingin. "Hyung, aku...Aish..."

"Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah Kyu. Pasti itu yang selama ini kau rasakan. Apa kau membenci menjadi roomate-ku?" Sungmin berucap lirih tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk menunduk dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Hyung, aku tidak begitu. Aku tadi hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan berusaha untuk memeluk Sungmin. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Heuh... bercanda?" Sungmin tertawa miris dan terus saja berusaha untuk menepis lengan Kyuhyun yang masih saja mencoba untuk memeluknya. "Jangan menggangguku. Heuh...mungkin saja memang kau harusnya punya kamar sendiri. Tapi kau selalu memaksakan diri untuk tidur disini. Dan kau juga tak pernah mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku lagi. Bahkan di setiap telfonmu atau juga emailmu. Dan bahkan kau melakukan itu hanya padaku. Baik, apakah aku sudah tidak berarti? Apakah aku memang kekanakkan? Menganggap hal yang sepele bagimu adalah satu hal yang begitu besar bagiku?"

"Lho? Hyung... aku baru pulang dan kau sudah_"

"Berhenti bicara Cho. Berhenti mengejekku. Aku tahu aku tak sebaik yang lain, tapi kenapa kau harus selalu menghinaku seperti ini? Memperlakukanku, berbeda dengan yang lain. Kyu, aku bukan orang lain. Aku kekasihmu..."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin membuat bunny manis ini sedikit kesal. Tapi kenapa malah marah seperti ini. "Min Hyung, aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau jahat Kyu." Suara Sungmin semakin lirih. Ia terduduk lemas di tepi bed mereka. "Kau sangat menyebalkan. Apa maksudmu dengan kekanakkan? Menyebalkan."

.

Puk... puk... puk..

.

Sungmin memukul – mukul lengan Kyuhyun yang mencoba meraih tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun akan memenangkan pertengkaran kecil ini. "Yeah, kau kekanakkan Hyung dan menyebalkan memang. Kau selalu tak sadar kalau kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Terlalu dekat dengan member lain, apalagi dengan Hae atau Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu Sungmin dan kemudian menatapnya lekat. "Aku hanya bercanda Hyung. Aku menyukai kau yang seperti ini. Kekanakkan dan manja. Kau tahu, aku selalu tak tahan dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu. Terkadang harus menahan kesal karena kau terlalu dekat dengan member lain."

"Kyu, itu tidak jadi alasan. Kau memang berubah."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan gerakan Sungmin yang terus meronta dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Ia memaksakan pelukan posesive-nya dan mulai menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin saat namja itu berhasil direngkuhnya.

"Aku baru pulang, dan sangat merindukanmu. Aku harap bukan seperti ini perjumpaan kita." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menatap kedua mata yang masih memerah itu. "Bukankah kau merindukanku?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya dan fokus menatap bibir merah yang sedikit basah itu. Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin, dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, memulai pagutan yang terasa manis dan menenangkan.

Melumat bibir Sungmin dengan perlahan dan begitu lembut. Menekan pelan tengku Sungmin dan memperdala ciumannya. Menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin dan melesakkan lidah nakalnya menyusup ke ruang hangat itu.

Memaksa Sungmin untuk melenguh saat perlahan tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyentuhnya. Menyesap lidah manis Sungmin, bermain dengan lembut dan basah. Menyudahi ciuman basah itu dan mulai menjilati bekas saliva yang menuruni dagu dan leher Sungmin. Sedikit menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher putih itu.

"Nghhh..."

Sedikit melenguh saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat titik sensitive dilehernya. Sementara kedua tangan nakal Kyuhyun meremas kuat bokong sexy Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mulai memanjakan setiap titik sensitive ditubuh itu.

"Saranghae hyung... saranghayo... Cho Sungmin..." Berbisik lirih seraya mencium kulit putih yang terus perlahan terekspose seiring dengan terbukanya kaitan kancing piyama Sungmin.

"Say more, Kyunie..."

"Saranghaeyo... yeongwonhi, saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

"Wae?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ahni. Bukan apa-apa." Tersenyum canggung mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tahu_ Sungmin tidak baik-baik saja. Dapat ia rasakan dengan mudah saat tangan Sungmin semakin dingin di genggamannya.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan menariknya ke pelukan eratnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin, berusaha menenangkannya. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya ia juga merasakan satu hal yang entahlah_

"Kenapa kau sepertinya takut, Hyung? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tak berucap apapun, hanya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian mengendurkan pelukan Sungmin dan menatap dalam pada wajah cantik itu.

Mencium lembut kening Sungmin, berharap bisa menenangkan perasaan dan kegelisahan Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau takut, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sungmin dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kajja."

"Kemana?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu." Terlihat berfikir dan mengusap dagunya. " Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menyamar dan bermain ke taman pinggiran Seoul, lalu memakan ice cream bersama. Kedengarannya bagus."

"Eoh? Kau mau cari masalah?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha... Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar dorm, sepertinya menyenangkan. Kajja..."

Meski diam, tapi pikiran sungmin terbang jauh. Entahlah_

Perasaan takut itu terasa semakin dekat. Tapi, ia berusaha menghilangkannya saat melihat senyuman hangat Kyuhyun dan genggaman tangan yang terasa penuh itu. 'Gwenchana...'

.

.

.

.

"Ini."

Sungmin meraih ice cream cup besar itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat manis di malam hari yang cukup dingin ini. Ia kemudian menyamankan duduknya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun kembali ke jok kemudi mobil mereka.

"Wah, ini jumbo size."

"Nde, Hyung. Aku ingin kau melupakan kegelisahanmu, yeah... meski aku takut nanti kau akan sakit karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan salju dan udara sudah sangat dingin." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mulai menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Aku tak gelisah atau memikirkan apapun. Apakah sangat jelas terlihat seperti itu?" Sungmin terus memakan ice creamnya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela mobil mereka. "Lihatlah, Kyunie. Hujan salju."

"Nde."Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memaksakan satu jok sempit itu untuk mereka duduki berdua. "Heum... begini lebih hangat." Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan menciumi pelipis Sungmin.

"Kau mau, Kyunie..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, untukmu saja chagi." Kyuhyun kemudian diam untuk sejenak. Jika boleh jujur, perasaannya pun sedang kacau. Entahlah... mungkin hanya satu ketakutan yang tak beralasan saja.

Kyuhyun mulai sibuk menikmati wajah Sungmin yang menahan dingin dan terus berusaha menghabiskan ice cream-nya. Wajah yang sangat lucu dengan bibir pouty merah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Merasa bibir merah itu begitu menarik dan mungkin sangat manis, Kyuhyun mulai memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan fokus pada bibir Sungmin.

"Heuh..." Sungmin mendesis lirih saat tangan Kyuhyun memegang dagunya. "Wanna kiss me, eoh?" Mengerjap lucu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nde, cha_"

.

Tuk... tuk... tukk...

.

Belum juga berhasil mendapatkan ciumannya, aktivitas itu harus terganggu dengan suara ketukan di pintu kaca di belakang Kyuhyun. Perasaan takut dan khawatir itu mulai kembali lagi. Semakin yakin saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat beberapa namja mulai mengeroyok mobil mereka.

"Ya! Keluar kalian!"

Kyuhyun hendak menuruti mereka, namun Sungmin berusaha mencegahnya. "Jangan Kyu. sebaiknya kita pergi saja, terlalu berbahaya disini."

"Tapi Ming, mer_"

.

Prang...

.

"Ya! Cepat keluar sekarang atau kalian akan mati!"

Seseorang dari mereka memecahkan kaca mobil Kyuhyun dan mengacungkan pistolnya. "Pergi atau mati."

Sungmin hendak melawan mereka. Ia melemparkan cup ice cream-nya hingga mengenai wajah si pemegang pistol. Memaksa untuk berpindah ke jok kemudi dan kemudian hendak menyalakan mesinnya. Mencoba mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan ancaman dari anggota perampok yang lain.

"Ya! Jangan bergerak! Menyerahlah, atau aku akan benar-benar menembakmu!"

"Ming, ayo... pergi saja."

"Sudahlah, Kyunie. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Sungmin berkonsentrasi untuk memutar kuncinya dengan satu tangan yang lain, sementara tangannya tengah berusaha menghalangi tangan-tangan perampok yang mencoba mengganggunya. Kyuhyun pun sudah sigap menahan si pemegang pistol untuk tak mengarahkannya pada Sungmin.

Entahlah, mungkin nasib sedang tak berpihak pada mereka. Mobil itu tak kunjung hidup, membuat Sungmin semakin panik. "Yaikss! Ppaliii!" Sungmin berteriak kesal dan menoleh kesamping kanan dan kirinya. Ia berusaha menjauhkan perampok yang berusaha memukul Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terus berusaha melindungi Sungmin. Dalam ruang gerak yang sempit itu, sungguh sangat sulit untuk bergerak meski sedikit saja. Kyuhyun memilih melindungi tubuh Sungmin dengan punggungnya dan kemudian segera memutar kunci mobilnya.

Mesin menyala, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lega. Meraka saling menatap dan kemudian menoleh pada perampok yang mulai bangun dari posisi mereka. "Ya! Kalian tak akan bisa lari!"

Kyuhyun berusaha menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Tapi, mungkin memang takdir itu bukan milik mereka.

.

Door!

.

"Andwee...!"

.

.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

**.**

**.**

.

"Andwe!"

Berteriak kosong dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Pergi kalian! Hahaha!"

Dan mobil kami dibawa pergi perampok itu. Ya Tuhan, inikah firasat yang kau berikan?

Aku memeluk erat namjaku. Tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisku. Melihatnya berlumuran darah dipelukanku. "K-Kyu_"

"Ming..."

Aku tahu, ia mencoba tersenyum palsu. Aku tahu, ini pasti terasa sakit. "Tenang Kyunie, aku akan menelfon manager untuk segera membawa ambulance kemari."

Bergegas mencari ponsel di sakuku an menghubungi manager Hyung. Hatiku semakin sakit saat ia meremas perih dadanya. Ya Tuhan, aku tahu ini pasti akan sangat sakit. "Kyunie... bertahanlah baby..." aku menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah saat manager Hyung tak kunjung mengangkat telfonku.

'Ah, Hae...'

Aku langsung menelfon Hae dan syukurlah_

"Ya! Hae... hikss... jebal, kirim ambulance ke taman di pinggiran kota Seoul."

"..."

"Ya! Jangan banyak bertanya!"

Aku langsung menutup telfon. Menunggu ambulance datang, membuatku semakin cemas. Tanganku sudah penuh dengan darahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Kyunie... kumohon, kuatlah untukku."

"Nde... aku akan kuat hyung... bukankah beberapa hari lagi ulang tahunmu." Ia mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Berikan aku ciumanmu, hyung. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku untuk ini."

Suara lirih itu membuatku semakin hancur. Aku tahu ini akan sangat sakit. "Hikss... Kyunie..."

"Ssshhhh... jangan menangis, hyung." Aku merasakan tangannya yang begitu dingin. Membuka sarung tangan itu dan mengusapkannya pada pipiku. Aku tahu, ia ingin mengusap air mataku. Senyuman tipisnya, terlihat begitu tulus saat ini.

Ya Tuhan, kuharap waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat. "Hikss... kau akan selamat Kyunie." Aku melihat ke sekitarku. "Ya! Tolong kami!" berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap akan ada yang mau menolong kami.

Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa bergerak dengan luka tembakan dan beberapa pukulan di tubuhnya. Aku mengusam keringat dinginnya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Kumohon, berjanjilah kau akan hidup untukku."

"Nde, tentu saja. Pabboya! Bukankah kita akan menikah?"

"Hikss... Kyunie... hikss..." aku semakin tak bisa menahan tangisku. Melihatnya mulai menutup kedua matanya. "Ya Tuhan! Kyunie... jebal... jangan seperti ini. Kau harus bangun!"

"Aku tak tertidur hyung, untuk apa bangun?"

Suara itu semakin lirih. "Hikss... aku..." Ya Tuhan! Kemana ambulance itu. Aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Ayolah, jangan menutup matamu, Kyunie. Kau harus tetap bangun."

"Nde, hyung... kiss me..."

Dengan persaan yang begitu nyeri, aku mendekatkan bibirku pada belahan merah itu. Belahan yang mungkin akan sedikit terasa asin dan juga manis. Apakah ini_

Aku mendekatkan bibirku hingga menemukan bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut perlahan dan mulai memanjakannya dengan lidahku. Menggenggam erat tangannya yang semakin terasa dingin. Aku enggan melepaskan ciuman ini. Berharap nafas itu masih berhembus menerpa wajahku. Aku masih berharap dan selalu berharap, tapi_

"Heumppp..." Berusaha untuk menahan tangisanku lagi, hatiku_ jantungku_ berdebar kencang...

Aku mengangkat wajahku, untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Menggeleng tak percaya. "Hikss... Kyu..." mengguncangkan tubuh itu. "Kyunie!" berteriak keras dan terus mengguncangkan tubuh itu.

"Hukss... Kyunie! Jebal Kyu!"

.

.

.

Menatap gundukan dengan nisan putih bertuliskan hangeul yang ada di hadapanku ini. Apakah aku boleh menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas ini? Aku gagal melindunginya...

Berusaha menahan tangisanku_

Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini?

"Hikss... Kyunie..."

.

.

.

**TBC /END ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini enaknya dilanjut ga ya? Mencoba mengatur mood n karena akhir2 ini kerjaan banyak banget. Hehehe... mianhe jika updatenya lama bener... kekkeke...**

**Mind To comment**


End file.
